


I Bought You A Ticket

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [35]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “So, Taryn’s graduating in a couple months and I wanted to let you know that I bought you a ticket to her graduation,” Walt responded.“Really?” Robby grinned.“You’re part of the family,” Walt chuckled.
Relationships: Robert Thomas & Tkachuk Family (Hockey RPF)
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 11





	I Bought You A Ticket

Robby grinned as Walt sat down at the table next to him.

“What’s up?” Robby asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Walt had his ‘I-Want-To-Talk-To-You’ Face on and Robby knew it wasn’t about his game the night before. He had a goal, two assists, and he may or may not have started a fight that Borts had had to finish. Chief had been proud and Otter had told Robby that morning at practice that Walt had been bragging about his performance to the Alumni.

“So, Taryn’s graduating in a couple months and I wanted to let you know that I bought you a ticket to her graduation,” Walt responded.

“Really?” Robby grinned.

“You’re part of the family,” Walt chuckled, “Ever since Matthew latched onto you.”

Robby giggled in response and said, “Thank you. It means a lot that you guys want me there.”

“You are her favorite brother,” Walt laughed, stealing the second half of Robby’s sandwich and leaving the room, throwing over his shoulder, “Great game last night, kid.”

Robby beamed with pride, just like he did every time Walt complimented him.

Taryn entered shortly after her dad left and grinned, “Come on, Superstar, we’re getting ice cream.”

Robby laughed but stood up and let her pull him out of the house.

“You okay with me driving?” she asked.

“Taryn, you are the only Tkachuk kid I don’t mind being behind the wheel.”

Taryn laughed brightly and said, “I’m telling my brothers you said that.”

“They already know.”


End file.
